


The Corner Wizards

by The_Token_Straight_Friend



Series: Hamilton For The Soul [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Based on a Tumblr Post, Corner witches, Love at First Sight, M/M, True Love, Wizards, based on a tumblr comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Token_Straight_Friend/pseuds/The_Token_Straight_Friend
Summary: When Alexander Hamilton feels lost in the world and doesn't know what to do he goes to find the Corner Wizard Thomas Jefferson. When he finds him though he smiles when he gives him everything he had ever wanted and more.





	The Corner Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story from the artist on Tumblr known as charminglyantiquated they're amazing and have made some pretty amazing stuff. I don't own the comic this story is based on I just made up a story about it for Thomas and Alex if you would like to check out the real comic please go to charminglyantiquated blog and type in 'Corner Witches' because it is my favorite comic of theirs. I have changed some stuff around to make it fit the characters
> 
> Also down below I am putting the link to their blog and really go check it out!
> 
> Link: charminglyantiquated.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander goes to find the Corner Wizard to feel warm again.

They called him the Corner Wizard and he was easy to find just ask the man named Alexander Hamilton who changed both the Wizard’s and his own life. 

It was on one cold night and Alexander Hamilton was looking for the Corner Wizard. He had no real clue why he did it if he was being honest. He just felt he needed to in fact before that night Alex never really believed in the Corner Wizard. To Alex and to many others he was just a myth, a legend that they heard at college parties when everyone was drunk. 

Alex was wearing a thin, long-sleeve, black, and mint green t-shirt, a pair of old, faded blue jeans, and a pair of gray snow boots. His dark hickory-brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and some of his bangs fell completely in front of one of his chocolate diamond brown eyes. He had his arms wrapped around himself in the cold weather and his natural sun-kissed tan skin was freezing cold to a touch.

Alex wasn’t drunk, he wasn’t even buzzed so why was he out in the middle of the night on the snowy New York sidewalks basically wearing nothing and the truth was Alex really didn’t know what was wrong with him. He didn’t know why he was out in the middle of the night all he knew was that he felt cold all the time now but he didn’t know why so he just ignored it until it became a numb feeling in his stomach. He was shivering now in the cold night air that surrounded him as he walked to where the Corner Wizard would be.

Alex knew it was easy to find him everyone knew it was easy to find him all you had to do was walk and keep walking until you got a feeling, a feeling you couldn’t describe and then and only then when you turned the next corner you would find the Corner Wizard. 

An for Alex that’s just what happened.

He had been a little shocked at first when he turned the corner and came face to face with a large handsome man smoking a cigarette and leaning against the wall. The Corner Wizard was insanely handsome in Alex’s eyes and he was sure he was very handsome in the eyes of the other people that sought him out. 

He was a very tall and muscular man much bigger than Alex which really didn’t shock Alex since a lot of people were taller than him but with the Corner Wizard, he felt even smaller than he would have with a normal person. The Corner Wizard had dark mocha brown skin that Alex could practically feel the warmth coming from his skin. He had jet black coils that sprang up around his head. His eyes were both merry and stern at the same time thanks to the dark chocolate brown color that they were. As Alex looked over him he noticed that The Corner Wizard wasn’t wearing very much which shocked Alex since it was so cold outside and there was snow on the ground around him. The Corner Wizard had a cloak made of dark red feathers, no shirt on his body but on his wrist wearing white leather straps wrapped all the way around and up his forearm. On his lower half, he wore a pair of ripped up white pants and around his lower legs were matching straps like the ones on his arms that wrapped all the way around his calves, his ankles, and his feet. On his left-hand ring finger, there was a simple gold ring.

“What do you want, Little Mouse?” The Corner Wizard asked as he looked over at Alex and for a moment Alex froze. He wasn’t expecting Thomas to talk or even look at him and he honestly didn’t know what to say for a moment. He was frozen and he was blushing from being called Little Mouse by someone he didn’t even know.

“I don’t know just to see that you were real.” Alex said after a few moments finally able to speak after a few moments of trying to find the right words to say. This answer didn’t go over well with The Corner Wizard though because he heard him chuckle a short laugh and then threw his cigarette to the ground and to Alex’s surprise stomped it out with his bare foot. He knew the Corner Wizard had the white leather straps around his foot but he also knew that he was still basically barefoot. “I’m Alexander, Alex to my friends.” Alex said as he looked at Thomas with wide eyes and again he heard him laugh once again. He was hoping that if Thomas knew his name then he wouldn’t call him “Little Mouse” again though by Thomas’ body laugh and the way he laughs that clearly wasn’t going to happen.

“And I’m Thomas now stop wasting my time and tell me what you want, Little Mouse.” The Corner Wizard now known as Thomas said as he turned to completely look at Alex. He towered over Alex and made Alex feel smaller than he already was but he didn’t back away he just looked up at Thomas with wide eyes.

“I don’t really know I guess I’m kinda cold.” Alex said with a shrug as he tried to ignore the little mouse nickname once more. He didn’t really know why he had said that but it just felt like the right thing to say. It was the truth, after all, he was cold and he knew he was cold all the time and once again he felt numb inside. All he wanted was the numbness and cold to go away he hated it and he just wanted it to stop.

“And what do you want me to do about it?” Thomas asked as he crossed his arms and kept his stern, dark gaze on Alex’s tiny frame. This gave Alex the chance to see how muscular Thomas was really was and he couldn’t help but blush a little as he looked down at his feet.

“I-I don’t know is there anything you can do to make the cold go away?” Alex asked with wide eyes as he wrapped his arms around his tiny frame the cold seeming to get worst as he kept standing there.

“It will cost you, Little Mouse.” Thomas said and his gaze seemed to soften just a little as he looked at Alex as if he was taking pity on the slim, tiny man in front of him.

“H-How much?” Alex asked as he looked up into Thomas’ eyes suddenly feeling a little warmer but not by much.

“How much ya got?” Thomas asked as he leaned back against the wall and pulled out another cigarette and looked at him waiting for his answer.

“Um… I have… “ Alex said as he started to look through his pockets of both his jeans and his jacket trying to find something to give Thomas. As he dug through his pockets he could feel Thomas’ eyes on him dark and some what patient as Alex hurried to find something.

“Well?” Thomas asked as he took a drag from his cigarette and watched as Alex seemed to find something and pulled out the items from his pockets.

“I’ve got thirty-four cents, mint-chapstick, and a pocket knife.” Alex said as he pulled out the things he had in his pockets he quickly held them out to Thomas and was a little shocked when Thomas took only two of them which was the thirty-four cents and the mint-chapstick.

“You have something other than the pocket knife.” Thomas stated and for a moment Alex was scared before he could move though Thomas had grabbed the pocket knife from him and had opened it. Alex was ready to run until he felt Thomas gently pushed his bangs from his eyes letting both of Alex’s eyes shine through and before Alex knew what was happening Thomas had cut two locks of Alex’s hair using the knife. “You have two locks of hair you can give.” Thomas said as he pulled back and smiled down at Alex as he relaxed and seemed to be able to breathe once more. Alex blushed a little as he felt Thomas grab his hand and gently slip the pocket knife back into his hand. “Keep that in New York you have no idea when you’ll need it, Little Mouse.” Thomas ordered as he looked at Alex with stern eyes but his gaze and face softened once more as Alex nodded.

“T-Thank you.” Alex said in a soft voice as he gently slipped the knife back into his pocket and looked up at Thomas with wide eyes. “Alright, So what happens now?” He asked as he waited for Thomas to tell him what to do so he could get rid of the numbness inside of him.

Thomas smiled at Alex before gently grabbed both of Alex’s hands and cupped them together with his around them. He then gently brought them to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against them making Alex blush brightly. He watched as Thomas pulled back a little and smirked before bring Alex’s hands back to his lips and blowing inside of them warming them up instantly. As Thomas did this Alex felt something begin to form and grow inside his hands making him gasp slightly.

“There we go, Little Mouse.” Thomas said as he let go of Alex’s hands letting Alex lower them towards himself. Alex looked wide-eyed down at his hands as he saw a small red plant forming in them.

“W-What is it?” Alex asked as he looked back up at Thomas but kept the plant close and safe. He could feel the warmth coming from it and he didn’t want it to go away anytime soon.

“Something that will keep you warm.” Thomas said as he looked down at Alex with a smile as he watched Alex’s hair fall back in front of his eyes. “Plant it, water it, and then eat each blossom that will keep you warm.” He said as he reached forward and moved Alex’s hair from his eyes. 

“And that’s all it takes?” Alex asked as he looked at Thomas with wide eyes and a small smile forming on his lips. He tried to force down the blush that was coming to his cheeks as Thomas tucked that hair behind his ear.

“That’s right. Little mouse.” Thomas said with a smile as he leaned down a little making Alex’s blush brighten as he looked into Thomas’ eyes. “But you must do one more thing for me in return.” He said in a soft voice as he smiled down at Alex a gleam in his eyes.

“W-What?” Alex asked a little nervous he wasn’t sure what more Thomas wanted from him.

“Keep your hair out of your eyes.” Thomas said as he leaned even closer only leaving a small space between his face and Alex’s face. “You look much prettier like this.” He said smirking a little before he closed the space between them and pressing a soft kiss against Alex’s forehead before pulling back and moving away.

Alex looked at Thomas with wide eyes but before he could say a word a cold blast of wind hit him making him snap his eyes shut and when he opened them Thomas was gone. 

Alex was shocked to see that Thomas was no where to be found but he really couldn’t say where he had gone he didn’t look anywhere for him. He wanted to, he wanted to thank Thomas over and over again for his help but something told Alex that, that’s not what The Corner Wizard would want. So instead he walked him holding the plant close to his chest and as he walked in the cold night air he couldn’t feel the cold wind yanked and pulling at his clothes.

When he got home he did as Thomas told, he planted the flower and watered it as well before leaving it on his counter for the rest of the night and heading off to bed. The next morning when Alex woke up he was amazed at the sight of the flower it had completely bloomed in that small period of time. 

Alex gently plucked the blooms from the flower and ate them just as Thomas said and suddenly Alex was warm and the numbness was gone. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around his stomach a bright look in his eyes and for the first time in nearly a year Alex felt like his old self again.

Until he didn’t.


End file.
